


Quadruple Chocolate

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Multi, Threesome, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three gather together to watch some shitty talk show and drink a strange mix of hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadruple Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 2: 'Hot Chocolate/Warm Drinks'

Anderson owns a collection of hot chocolate mixes. Double chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate... even pink. Just 'pink.' Sherlock always found this odd. Chocolate is never pink, and who in their right mind would drink this stuff anyway?

"Erm, I don't suggest you drink that. It's pretty old, and it tastes like coconut milk."

Sherlock puts the tin back down and decides not to have hot chocolate anyway. Lestrade, on the other hand, busies himself with pouring almost every kind of hot chocolate, chocolate syrup, and warm chocolate milk into a mug. The nerve of that man. Anderson seemed happy enough.

"Well, the talk show isn't going to wait for us before it starts. Who's on it today?"

"Does it really matter? The whole purpose is to criticize it. You done?!" Sherlock jabs Lestrade's side with his elbow, making the DI jump and almost knock the strange concoction out of his hands. "I didn't come to Anderson's smelly flat for nothing."

Lestrade places the spoon down on the counter with a clink. "You know, it does kind of-"

"Oh, shut it."

They pile onto the couch with Lestrade sniping at the others to make sure his drink didn't spill. Anderson settles into Lestrade's lap as Sherlock stretches himself over both their legs.

They share the hot chocolate, of course, because all three were too comfortable to get up.


End file.
